Guided by thee
by Faraaway
Summary: [post!deadapple] 3 times Chuuya seen Atsushi and one time he didn't aka bunch of my headcanons and some plot running rampant. Might continue if I get more ideas. Can be taken as shippy or platonic. (edit) added notes at the end of each chapter now
1. first: trust

Nakahara Chuuya was a man of many talents, he was also smart and handsome – at least he liked to think so himself. Then there was Dazai Osamu who'd turn everything upside-down in a blink of an eye.

Yes, he was _slightly_ jealous of his ex-partner and yet at the same time he wasn't.

To be completely honest Chuuya hoped to never see eye-to-eye with that bastard Dazai ever again yet by a trick of fate he never really could let that man go. It was driving him bonkers to the point of no return. And of course there was a case of "Apple Suicides" which once again lead him right into lap of no-other but Dazai himself. Taller male's touch was soft, caring.

_Almost_.

Once fog cleared he felt like he wanted to say so many things, he wanted to scream and curse and punch that suicidal maniac again but—before he knew Dazai was already letting him go. As heartbreaking as it was Chuuya still smiled towards Akutagawa once Dazai's persona was slowly disappearing out of his view.

"What an asshole" he couldn't help but murmur under breath slowly standing up. He was still way out-of-it when he's done so though and world swam before his eyes for a second.

Akutagawa was gone by then too. Sighing Chuuya pouted, it seemed there was nobody to lend him a hand after he literally saved entire Yokohama and that asshole Dazai, it was so—_typical_. What a way to thank a hero.

Trying his ability to stabilise own steps he made his way towards the exit however—or what he hoped was an exit. It's not as if his body didn't scream bloody murder at him with each step—which it did, no surprise there—but the last thing he really needed was to be found by Armed Detective Agency when he was at his most valuable.

Damn that bandage freak.

Leaving him like this.

Valuable, alone.

Turning his back at Chuuya as if it was the most natural thing in the world to to—but then again, for Dazai it _was_ the most natural thing to do. Chuckling sadly under nose Chuuya was reminded of the young man Dazai once was—the harsh, ever cunning and empty shell of Port Mafia's executive.

Shuffling tediously his feet he kept on walking ahead, grabbing nearby rubble and tagging himself along. His mind was still reeling with everything that happened and he most certainly didn't like that. As if—he hoped _that bastard_ would finally find bloody means to end his existence so Chuuya could find his own peace.

No, he wouldn't shed a one bloody tear if he got a notice that Dazai was found dead by his own hand—of course, he wouldn't. Well, no, he actually would probably though. Chuuya could lie to himself and keep his mind in denial but he knew—he knew he cared, a bit too much about bastard known as Dazai Osamu.

Coming to a stop his ears picked upon voices. Thinking fast he hugged the rubble that perfectly hid his persona—no, he wasn't that short, damnit!—and slowly peaked out. It was probably the first time he actually seen the _mythical_ _weretiger_ right then and there and his eyes narrowed into slits, observing—

The boy seemed relaxed at first but there was a certain stiffness to his smile, smile that was directed at Dazai.

Bastard responded with one of his own slow, methodical ones.

—and Chuuya's eyebrow ticked when he noticed that Dazai actually let himself _pet_ the _weretiger _—_Atsushi_— he corrected in his mind upon picking on the name that fell carelessly from bastard's lips. For a second a wild thought of '_why he's so special_' filtered through his fuzzy head but it died quickly once he noticed how the two of them conversed.

Atsushi seemed to glow with trust towards taller male and that was mortifying, at least it was for Chuuya.

"Oh boy, he has no idea does he?" he whispered still watching the exchange between the two. "I wonder how he'd react if one day he woke up to a bomb hidden under his car" he added a bit jaded as his eyebrow ticked nervously a bit more.

Well, it wasn't his business though, was it? If weretiger was that oblivious to how slimy and terrifying Dazai Osamu truly was, he wasn't going to correct him anytime soon. Maybe one or two backstabs were exactly what young male needed to realise that world wasn't all that perfect.

Nor was Dazai.

Bastard that chuckled loudly before laughing out loud as if he wasn't on death's doorstep just seconds ago. The fact that weretiger joined him right there and then only stupefied him even more almost making his skin crawl.

"That boy has it bad—so, so bad—I _almost_ feel sorry for him."

* * *

A/N: chpt 1 is my headcanon that Chuuya is wary of Dazai and how manipulative the guy can be (but low key still trusts him no matter what he says)


	2. second: admiration

…

It was couple months later that Chuuya actually properly met weretiger. Butted-heads more like, really. It was a mundane mission, nothing much. Yet their paths crossed on the battlefield as it was. It was a perfect and probably the only occasion Chuuya would ever have to actually stand head-to-head with the mythical weretiger.

The alleyway was lit with leftover sunset rays which graciously fell over them both. Blue iris stared into depths of purple-yellow ones and vice verse. Tipping his head to the side Chuuya smiled before nodding as in means of a greeting. Weretiger however was on edge, his eyes unwavering and waiting for one wrong move. Without much effort Chuuya stomped his foot down on the ground making a small crater thanks to his ability, alike watching weretiger like an eagle it's prey.

Ever since the day Chuuya heard about boy's ability he was curious, he never seen nor felt it on his own skin and Nakajima's fame was preceding him well.

"You—weretiger, you're on Port Mafia's territory" he mentioned half-casually, smirking. He stroke a pose, thumbs loosely looping into pants pockets. "I hope you know what this means."

Nakajima growled under breath, his grey hair flowed on the breeze. "I am not looking for a fight" he responded back, hoping that Chuuya would listen.

Which he of course didn't, so instead tipping his head a bit lower he chuckled. "Sorry, _kid_, no can do. When it comes to ADA it's KOS."

That taken aback poor weretiger who gulped none-too-quietly. Eyes wide and hands trembling. "K—O—S?" repeating meekly, Nakajima looked around them. "Why? I thought there's truce in place"

Now, the kid wouldn't be far from truth but Chuuya wasn't the one to say otherwise. "Was—_was_ is the key word" he replied, glowering. "Yokohama was saved, there's no point in keeping truce any more" adding that he let his ability glow around him in well known red hue. "That means, it's time for fight!"

Time stood still just like weretiger did clearly stupefied and maybe a little bit terrified. Before he could blink though Chuuya was speeding towards him with twisted smile upon his face, the kick that he landed on Nakajima send the other hurling backwards into old, abandoned warehouse.

Frowning a bit Chuuya speed after weretiger. He found him sprawled on dusty floor, coughing some blood to the side. There was anger in Nakajima's eyes.

"I don't want to fight you" he tried reasoning again, slowly crouching. "I was just going to leave a message for Nakahara Chuuya from Dazai-san."

Now that piqued Chuuya's interest. "What does that bastard has to say?!" he screeched, flaunting around.

Frowning a bit Nakajima narrowed his eyes. "He said you're getting soft—and shorter, Chuuya-san."

Sudden wave of embarrassment made him see red. "What did you say, weretiger?!"

Younger male only chuckled at that, standing up and smiled. "So you're Nakahara-san, I gather?" he mentioned, blinking his owlish eyes twice. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to meet a person that saved Yokohama, you see? I wanted to say—" here Nakajima bowed in half. Something that never-ever one should do in a presence of an enemy. "—thank you, Nakahara-san."

"_Thank—you?_"

Chuuya's words echoed in the dark, dusty space. Nakajima looked upwards blinking before slowly standing up to his full height. Somehow the fact that he was taller than Chuuya irked him even though younger male hasn't said a mocking word about that.

"Yes" answered him weretiger nodding before a small, uncertain smile appeared on his face. "I've heard about what happened from Dazai-san—"

His traitorous eyebrow ticked angrily at hearing this, he couldn't help it. Weretiger heard about him from bastard himself? What was he spewing he wondered. "—and so you thought it is a smart idea to meet with me, weretiger? What gave you an idea that I am not going to crush you into dust."

Atsushi sweatdropped at that, scratching his neck. "Ugh, you see—" he started, not meeting Chuuya's eyes. "—from what I understand, Dazai-san respects you a lot. He trusts you with his life even" he added sighing and finally meeting blue irises that were blinking back curiously. "You sounded like a good person, Nakahara-san."

Record scratch stopped Chuuya's mind from overthinking. It wasn't possible that bandage freak actually felt something akin to emotion, especially positive one towards him. Respect? Trust? Those two words were like a foreign dishes to a person like Dazai and yet this boy standing before him, he thought—he believed.

He couldn't help it, he chuckled before laughing out. "That manipulative bastard—" he responded softly, shaking his head. "Well done, Dazai" he murmured to himself looking almost with pity at weretiger boy. "You know what?" he asked loud and clear to catch weretiger's attention. "_Atsushi_, be wary of a person you know as Dazai Osamu. He's not as good as you think he is—"

"—Dazai-san might not be perfect but nobody else is either" shot back almost instantly Nakajima yet Chuuya noticed the slight furrow of weretiger's brows. Yes, that's right, he needed him to _think_ about who Dazai was in the first place. "I don't care what he's done in the past, he's different now..."

Yet again there was a slight waver in his voice. Chuuya chuckled tipping his hat as he moved ahead. Purposely his steps were slow and methodical, calculated. He didn't omit looking right into purple-yellow irises when they were mere couple inches apart.

(And yes, Nakajima was taller than him too... damnit.)

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't—only Dazai truly knows it right?" tipping his head to the side Chuuya smirked as Nakajima gulped slowly, purple-yellow eyes gazing back at him. "But mark my words, what happened with Shibusawa probably wasn't just an accident. Dazai is unpredictable, he's too smart and too cunning for his own good. He's alive only because he knows what he's truly after and no—it's not double suicide with a pretty girl. Knowing that bandage freak he has some plans towards you _~A~tsu~shi~kun._"

With a wicked pleasure upon mortification on weretiger's face he couldn't help but sing-song his name like that. He might've been short in stature but he was more than intimidating if he wanted to. Then he winked lasciviously towards other male and stomped his foot once leaving a dent underneath them before casually walking away.

He was already at the entrance, waving his hand slowly.

"Thanks accepted by the way" he called over his shoulder, not stopping nor looking back. "It was nice to meet you, weretiger. Likewise I've heard a lot about you. Keep safe and don't walk after dark alone Atsushi-kun."

Chuuya could swear he heard animalistic growl behind his back. Not that it mattered, he could take-on weretiger any day and that thought alone made his day five hundred times better. It seemed that mythical weretiger was just that, a _myth_ and nothing more.

* * *

A/N: chpt 2 is my headcanon where Atsushi actually admires Chuuya's strength (yes, atsushi would fanboy okay, lmaooo?)


	3. third: lost

…

The most memorable rendezvous Chuuya had with weretiger though was the next one. As it happened that late evening he was leaving one of his regular bars he paid a visit to after another successful mission a bit tipsy when he spotted under lamppost well known by then silhouette of no other but Nakajima.

Just simple fact that other male was present made gears in Chuuya's head turn a bit faster clearing drunken fuzz. Additionally it also seemed the other was waiting for him to make his own appearance which was even more suspicious.

Narrowing his blue eyes towards grey haired male he sloppily stepped ahead. They were on neutral ground as it happened which meant that there was no need for bloodshed between Port Mafia and Detective Agency however that didn't mean Chuuya would just let his guard down. Especially when intoxicated.

Yellowish light was surrounding Nakajima as the other stood patiently, grey hair flowing along breeze in tandem with strange long coat he seemed to wear. Now Chuuya wasn't the one to comment on people's fashion choices however that piece of wardrobe brushed him the wrong way—reminding him Dazai once again.

"Weretiger" he spoke a bit loopily gazing warily at the other man. "Why do I owe the pleasure—"

Nakajima frowned at that suddenly seeming at loss. Chuuya could swear he noticed confusion cross other male's face as if he wasn't sure himself _where he was_ or _why_—why did he try to find Chuuya in the first place. Then again it might've been just the flicker of the street light or maybe he had a tad bit too much wine that night.

"Nakahara-san" spoke finally Nakajima turning his purple-yellow eyes towards him with such ferocity Chuuya almost took one step back. "Can I ask something of you? A favour of sorts?"

Blinking slowly he tipped his head to the side pondering. He was both alike morbidly curious and terrified at sudden appearance of weretiger. Somehow a very ominous feeling settled between them both while they observed each other. Red alarms were going off in Chuuya's mind. This meeting—it felt wrong.

The shift in mood was almost asphyxiating.

"Favour?"

Weretiger nodded silently at that, those eyes were unwavering for that one second—like a man that finally made up his mind. When words finally fell from his lips Chuuya frowned. The man that stood before him was nothing alike the soft, shy tiger he met few months back. Those purple-yellow eyes looked a bit too harsh, those under-eye lines a bit too visible and that furrow between brows a bit too deep. Nakajima looked distressed.

That left Chuuya's mouth running dry, somehow the fact that weretiger could look so broken was just wrong—so, so wrong. Yet he kept silent his mind reeling a bit.

"Promise me one thing only, that you'll protect Yokohama no matter what future would bring" spoke softly yet incredibly sharply at the same time Nakajima, hiding his gloved hands into coat's pockets. "Even if it meant killing—"

Gears grind to a sudden stop as chill ran down Chuuya's back. What was this kid talking about? Killing? Personally he's had no reason to do such thing when unnecessary.

"—wait a second there" he cut in frowning. "What's this thing you're blabbing about now?"

Yes, Chuuya was intoxicated but this was just ridiculous. Nakajima chuckled under breath to that yet it was strained. When he looked right into his eyes Chuuya swore he's seen blue shine in them and subconsciously gulped.

"Is there something brewing on the horizon" he divulged instead, prodding. With his entire 5'2 stature he leaned a bit forward, pouting. "Did that suicide maniac send you again to bother me?"

"Dazai-san has no idea I'm here tonight" responded slowly Nakajima, his usual expressive facade was stoic—too stoic for Chuuya's tastes. It was brushing him in all the wrong ways. "And I'd rather it stayed that way if you could, Nakahara-san."

With surprise evident on his face Chuuya felt as his eyebrow shot upwards. So it seemed that weretiger went ahead alone to meet with him about whatever was bothering him. Omissioning Dazai—wrong. It was all wrong, Nakajima was glowing right next to Dazai the last time he's seen them both together then why—?

"And it will" he answered back instead, nodding.

That placated grey haired male who breathed out slowly as if he was mulling over whatever was on his mind.

"There might be something on the horizon. That's why I came to speak with you or rather ask for a favour."

"Favour?" Chuuya repeated himself still trying to understand and failing miserably at that. "Favour to do what exactly?"

"Protect" was one word that fell from Nakajima's lips. "Protect Yokohama and everyone there."

Protect. It was such ridiculous thing to ask of him. Chuuya chuckled sadly under nose considering, as it was he was one of the last few people that actually could protect anything. Not to mention entire city, every living human being. Breeze pushed his red hair into wild dance as he tried to find something, anything in other's body language.

His gut twisted.

"I am the last person that can protect" he deadpanned softly instead. "We both know that Port Mafia doesn't work like that."

Nakajima dared to chuckle at him, smirking. "If you say so. We both know though that for Dazai you'd go to hell and back again if it meant saving _him_."

That ticked him off. Before he knew it himself Chuuya was snarling, flailing about. "What do you mean by that weretiger?! I wouldn't give two rat's asses about that bandage freak dying—"

Another chuckle escaped other male. "Yes, of course. My bad" he stated carefully. "Do promise me though—" here his eyes literally bore holes into Chuuya's. "—that you will protect Yokohama and Dazai _no matter what it'd take_."

There was certain heaviness to those words, they almost sounded like a plea. Weretiger waited patiently for his response, a response he didn't completely understand back then as he agreed.

"Done" he waved that problem away, sighing. "Is that all you wanted from me Atsushi-kun?"

Other male seemed pleased with that and nodded, only then Chuuya noticed how incredibly tense other was thorough their entire exchange—stiff shoulders dropped only now after he'd agree.

"I'm sorry, it's probably weird for you but believe me when I say you're the only one that can help me. Don't ask in what or how, you'll _know_."

Weird cryptic and twisted way weretiger was speaking slowly kept on rising his anger levels. If he didn't know any better he'd swear kid was spending too much time with Dazai.

"That goddamn suicidal maniac is rubbing off on you, you know that right?" he couldn't help but snark at taller male. "It's starting to piss me off, honestly."

Nakajima shrugged nonchalantly his shoulders, long gray wisp of hair curled on the wind. "I wouldn't say so" snipped back Atsushi _almost_ teasing.

Chuuya however let his intoxication speak louder than his rational thinking. Without missing a heartbeat he visibly tensed and his eyebrow started it's nervous dance. "You clearly were following me, waiting even, before I'd leave that goddamn bar. You wear a carbon copy of that disgusting thing Dazai calls his coat and on top of all of that you spew a bunch of ridiculous, cryptic as fuck phrases about protecting and killing—" here Chuuya narrowed his eyes in a warning. "—I'm sorry that I don't quite trust or believe you."

Weretiger was never meant to be so calm and calculating alike Dazai and the person that stood before him right now? Was exactly like that. He could just as well be speaking with impersonator for all he knew but that's when he seen it again, that second of confusion cross Nakajima's face before it'd settle back into blank expression yet again.

"Are you okay, Atsushi—?"

Before he could actually finish his question though Atsushi closed his eyes breathing out. "I remember now."

Remember what? Looking quizzically at weretiger Chuuya wondered if other would actually continue that trail of thought but it seemed that wouldn't happen—or maybe that in itself was supposed to answer _all_ questions. Nonetheless he was just as lost as he was in the beginning.

"I remember everything" repeated under breath Nakajima eyes locked on the ground and Chuuya swore the other's fists shook in frustration. "I need someone I can trust, I need someone that is capable of saving Yokohama. And that person is you Nakahara-san, only you can do that."

Never one to feel good about being out of the loop Chuuya let it slide this time as a very chilling feeling settled in a pit of his stomach. He couldn't understand the amount of trust and hope Nakajima was putting in him, maybe it was because he managed to destroy the dragon thanks to his corruption or maybe it was because of Dazai himself, he didn't know.

Unbeknownst to Chuuya he'd never know in the end. The entire exchange became a mere blur in his memory, one that left a certain chill running down his spine upon trying to recall it.

* * *

A/N: chpt 3 is plot bunny that's brewing in my mind towards Atsushi and his "amnesia" but I'll see if I manage to actually write that down as it'd probably be shitty af


	4. last: corruption

…

Chuuya's phone rang couple months later—mid-day—Mori-san on the other end of the line with bunch of alarming news to absorb. Upon call's end he blinked disbelieving at his mobile for a few seconds, mulling over everything he's been told. Mulling over every time he's seen Nakajima Atsushi trying to connect the dots. After a minute or so, he knew—he understood.

"I—see—" he murmured finally upon dawning realisation of what that call meant.

Red hair shadowed his expression then as he pocketed mobile and called upon jacket, slowly walking out of his place.

* * *

A/N: chpt 4 is my headcanon where only Chuuya can truly withstand Atsushi's full ability form thanks to his corruption


End file.
